As a technology to verify authenticity and source of images without relying on any signature pre-extraction or pre-embedded information, blind digital image forensics technology is gradually becoming a new research hotspot in the field of multimedia security and has broad application prospects. At present, blind digital image forensics technology includes multiple kinds of forensics methods according to different forensics clues, such as copy-move, multiple JPEG compression, high-frequency statistical feature of image, lighting inconsistency, and geometry inconsistency, etc. The forensics methods based on inconsistency clues in scenes utilize computer vision methods to estimate variants in the scenes, and these methods are suitable for tampering forensics of low quality images and can achieve good post-processing robustness.
However, in general the forensics methods based on inconsistency clues in scenes is only applicable to image tampering forensics based on a certain scene. Thus, the accuracy of detection results may be limited. For example, literature entitled “Image splicing detection based on general perspective constraints” authored by Iuliani, Massimo, Giovanni Fabbri, and Alessandro Piva, and disclosed on Information Forensics and Security (WIFS), 2015 IEEE International Workshop on. IEEE, 2015 discloses an image tampering forensics method based on height ratio of objects in scenes. Literature entitled “Optimized 3D Lighting Environment Estimation for Image Forgery Detection”, authored by Peng, Bo, et al., and disclosed on IEEE Transactions on Information Forensics and Security 12.2 (2017): 479-494 discloses an image tampering forensics method based on lighting direction inconsistencies. Literature entitled “A 3-D photo forensic analysis of the Lee Harvey Oswald backyard photo”, authored by Farid, Hany, and disclosed on Hanover, N.H. (2010) discloses an image tampering forensics method based on human assisted 3D scene reconstruction analysis.
To this end, the present invention provides an image tampering forensics method based on new forensics clues in scenes to improve detection accuracy of the forensics method based on inconsistent clues in scenes.